Life's Roses and Daggers
by Roses-Daggers
Summary: Your own adventure! If your a dareing, tough, cheerful person be Rose, and if your smart, adventurous and cool be Rebecca. Join your own adventure as you fall in love with the Marauders and vice-versa
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

It was a dark and stormy night rain was falling like tears of sadness. Little flashes of light would sometimes appear through the vast night of never ending darkness.

While two sisters were battling Lord Voldemort. Sweat, rain, and mud pelted from their panting faces. Voldemort was battling the two at once.

"Crucio!" he roared.

"No!" Rebecca cried, arms out stretched, trying to protect her sister.

"Ah! Rebecca nee-chan!" Rose said, while Rebecca screamed in agony. "You'll pay! Crucio!" Rose knew that it was wrong to use the deadly spells but it's hard to control yourself when somebody hurts your only family.

Astonishingly, it hit Voldemort. "How could a mudblood hit me!" he screamed in outrage. He glared at Rose, "Avada Kedvra!" Voldemort cried with a satisfied evil grin on his face.

Rebecca, who had gained conscious, screamed. "NO!" Rose's eye's opened wide in surprise, but on her lips played a small smile.

"Good-bye..." she whispered. Rebecca's eyes were blurred with tears, goodbye Rose...

But before the flashing green light hit her, someone screamed: "Protego!"

A white light erupted around Rose and the spell backfired at Voldemort. "Protego!" Voldemort screamed at the last second.

He glared at the man who hit the spell, and realized it was Albus Dumbledore. For a spilt second Rebecca thought she saw a flash of fear and panic go against Voldemort's face.

Voldemort glared at him, then at Rose, and finally at Rebecca. "I'll kill you stupid mudblood sister's if it's the last thing I do!" he screamed, and then he vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

Rebecca wanted to cry, she felt unsafe. Voldemort would kill her and Rose, she would try her best to protect her younger sister no matter what. But right now, now that they were in the hands of the great Albus Dumbledore, Rebecca felt it as a temporary sanctuary.

In the midst of fear and evil across the sky, a faint smile erupted around the old man's grim face. "Would thee like a lemon drop?" he asked politely. As much as Rebecca wanted to smile, she couldn't.

I mean, how could she when her own sister was hurt? She didn't want to seem like an idiot but she just stared at Dumbledore.

"Mm...Banana?" asked Rose, her eyes fluttering open. Rebecca looked at her sister, "Rose-chan!" Rebecca said, as she gave her sister a big hug.

"What just happened?" she asked, a look of pure confusion on Rose's face. Rebecca smiled at her silly sister.

"We where fighting Voldemort," Rebecca reminded her. Rose's face grew hot.

"That no good egg head bald no teeth bastard! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!" cried Rose, putting her fists up. Rebecca smiled, Rose could always make Rebecca smile.

"Baka!" said Rebecca, she turned around when she noticed Dumbledore smiling at them. "Rose-chan, this is Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard to come since Merlin! He just saved your life!"

Rose smiled at Dumbledore, "Arigatou, thank you!" Dumbledore smiled back at them.

"Your welcome, Lemon Drop?" he offered the two of them.

"Sure!" they said together. Dumbledore smiled and gave them some. Rose put a Lemon Drop in her mouth.

"Yummy!" she said, she closed her eyes and savored the taste of the bitter sweet treat.

"I haven't tasted a Lemon Drop in ages!" said Rebecca.

"You said it!" said Rose.

"Well, I'm glad you like it!" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you!" said Rose.

"Your welcome!" said Dumbledore. The rain started to turn into drizzles, then it just suddenly stopped. The sun shone through and the clouds moved away to let the sun have it's fun. A fain rainbow could be almost seen.

"I'm afraid you girls have to come with me..." Dumbledore said, his expression turned grim.

"Gah! Are we going to jail!" Rebecca asked. Dumbledore chuckled.

"No, not at all. In fact your are going to be protected." Dumbledore said. "Now, what is it that made you make Voldemort so...so scared?" Dumbledore asked.

"Horcrux..." Rose muttered.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Horcrux," said Rose a little louder. "We found out one of his horcruxes hideout's..."

"And we might have about the faintest clue about where the other's are!" said Rebecca. It took Dumbledore a moment to let it all sink in. He looked around them, and nodded solemnly.

"I would like to hear more about this matter," said Dumbledore. "But I'm afraid that this is not the place..." he said. Rose and Rebecca nodded.

"If you lovely ladies would like, you could attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's very safe there and I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends!" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"What do you think Rose?" asked Rebecca. Rose smiled.

"That would be a great idea!" she said.

"Okay, let's go then!" said Dumbledore.

"Will we apparate there?" asked Rose.

"No, we will apparate to Hogsmade. I've put up a defensive spell over Hogwarts so the no one can apparate there or hurt the staff and students." Dumbledore said impressively.

Rose whistled and Rebecca giggled. Rebecca had always wanted to whistle like her sister, but she just couldn't muster it.

Rose and Rebecca apparated to Hogsmade and then later on floo powedered to Hogwarts, but before that they bought their school materials. The uniform could be provided for in the school. After that, they discussed their plan over some butterbeer.

"I didn't quite catch your last names?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm Rose Cullen and this is my sister Rebecca Cullen," Rose said. Dumbledore smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure the student's at Hogwarts will find it a pleasure too!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. Rose and Rebecca nodded. Rebecca still couldn't believe that was moment ago she was battling Voldemort in a near death experience and now she was here with Dumbledore sipping some butterbeer.

"So what will be your story? The students at Hogwarts, I must say, are very curious."

"Hmm, what about….your grand daughters?" Rose asked. Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes, okay! As you know, there are four houses in Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin , Hufflepuff and Ravneclaw. We have to sort you girls first."

" Do we…do we have to be sorted in front of the whole school?" asked Rebecca, who was a tad bit shy.

"Hey, why not?" asked Rose, as if it were as natural as can be. Sometimes Rebecca was jealous of the fact that her sister was more confident then her.

"I guess we should be heading to Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore. Rose and Rebecca nodded and went to Hogwarts.

Once they got there the immediate reaction of the girls was to gap. Hogwarts was gigantic. It was even beyond gigantic, it was ginourmous! Rebecca and Rose would maybe like to go exploring around Hogwarts.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Rose. Rebecca nodded; she and Rose have always been tutored at home.

"We're going to make lots of great friends, Rebecca nee-Chan! And if one of the boys try to mess with you I'll kill em!" Rose said. Rebecca laughed.

"No boy would want to mess with me, they'll all fall for you!" Rebecca said. Rose hated being complemented about boys, she turned a bright red. Rebecca laughed.

Since they were battling Voldemort in the middle of the night, and bought from Hogsmade in the early morning, it was noon and the students were still in their classes. Approximately three hours till dinner.

Dumbledore led them inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said, Rose and Rebecca smiled and went inside.

Hello all you dear readers! Please read and review. There will be more love, action, humor and tragedies in the next chapters!


	2. The Sorting

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Rose said in amusement as they went inside.

"It's bigger in the inside than the outside!" Rebecca said while looking around. 

"This is the main hall. This is where we usually have dinner and dances." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Dan…ces?" Rose said blinking her eyes.

"Yes. Do you have a problem my dear?" Dumbledore said curiously.

"Well you see Prof-" Rebecca tried to say, but she was cut off by Rose.

"Say one word and I'll print out and give out every single embarrassing picture ever taken in your whole entire lives starting when you were 2" Rose threatened.

"S-s-sorry Professor, m-my lips are s-s-sealed!" Rebecca said trembling as she thought of the pictures flying every where, sometimes Rose scares her. _'No wonder mom says Rose is a beautiful rose who hides her beauty with many thorns…' _thought Rebecca.

"Nee-Chan! Your locket! It's missing!!" Rose said with a bit of shock and less calm.

"No need to worry Rose-Chan! It's right here in my pocket!" Rebecca said a bit shocked to hear Rose's voice less calm than usual. 

"Ladies we are here! This is where we introduce you to the teachers," Dumbledore said and stopped as he heard the students in the main hall.

"Hey! What's that noise" Rebecca asked. The students sounded like a pack of hungry boars ready for a feast. 

"Well we just have to meet the teachers later then," Dumbledore shrugged.

"As long as we get to eat, I'm starved!" Rose said in a hungry voice.

"You're always starved…" said Rebecca, shaking her head. Rose shot Rebecca a glare.

"Er…I mean…um…you're always a star!" Rebecca said.

"Professor McGonagall! The stool and hat, please?" Dumbledore yelled.

**Rose's P****OV**

As Dumbledore or 'Grandfather' went to the stage and announced things, he mentioned us. I saw Rebecca Nee-Chan trembling and asked her if she okay she nodded. "ROSE AND REBECCA COME TO THE STAGE PLEASE!" I heard.

**Rebecca's POV**  
I was trembling so hard like the time when we were in the North Pole. Rose asked  
me if I was okay. I nodded. Then suddenly I heard our names being called.

(A/N: Okay we won't put up a song the sorting hat usually sings 'cause the already heard it.)

"Let's hope we're in Gryffindor, Nee-Chan" Rose said calmly.

"Hai!" Rebecca said as she smiled.

"Rebecca you go first. This is Rebecca Cullen please be nice to her." Dumbledore said. 

"GRYFFINDORE!" The hat announced as it was placed on Rebecca's head.

"Rose, your next. This is Rebecca's younger sister, Rose Cullen please be kind to her." Dumbledore said.

"GRIFFINDORE!" The hat shouted again.

"Rose, Rebecca cares to introduce you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Sure." The sisters answered.

Ohayo mina-san. Watashi Rose. Um, that means hello everyone. I'm Rose Cullen call me Rose." Rose said emotionlessly.

"Konbawa mina-san Watashi Rebecca. Konbawa means good evening." Rebecca said smiling.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

A hand raised and the person stood up from their seat.

"Professor Dumbledore, how come one of them looks like a bear?" Lucius Malfoy had asked.

That had twitched Rose's vain.  
"And how come she has really messy hair and really dirty hands?" Malfoy said mockingly.

"What did ya say punk?!" Rose said angrily

"We--!!" Malfoy was cut as Rose ran to him and grabbed him by his collar.

3…   
2…  
1…

"Who are to say rude words to my sister punk?!" As Rose glared at him.

"Well now it's my turn to criticize you! You gayish baby-like boy! I can see in your eyes the terror you hide behind as you have body guards to protect you. I've seen that kind of fear Malfoy." Rose said with a scary tone. 

"Rose! Don't scare them he's just jealous that we're the headmaster's grand daughters." Rebecca said dragging Rose to the stage.

"I forgot to tell you! If you criticize me my sister will do what she did to Malfoy." Rebecca said.   
**  
****XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX outside the main hall XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sigh, I caused such a commotion again. Well that's what I do" Rose said to herself as Rebecca was talking to 'Grandfather' in the main hall.

"Hey Remus what do you think of the new students?" someone said as they were approaching to where Rose was standing.

"Well, Sirius one of them seems uncomfortable around us while the other one is just well calm." Remus said.

"Pe-Peter!" one said to a boy eating cheese.

"What is it James? I'm just hungry!" Peter had answered.

"That's not cheese dumbass. That's a wrapper." Sirius said.

Rose giggled as she heard what this Sirius person had said. AS she giggled Sirius and Remus heard her giggling, and asked who was there.

As Rose came out from the dark her hair was in a ponytail she said who are you?

"Well I'm Sirius Black I'm in 7th year." He answered.

"I'm James Potter also 7th year." He said to Rose.

"I'm Remus Lupin 7th year too." He had responded.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew! Same with them we are all class mates," Peter said.

"AND WE ARE THE MARAUDERS!" they said in unision.

"Nani? I'm Rose Cullen. I made that commotion near the Slytherin I think. You must think I'm weird huh?" Rose said with a hint of embarrassment. 

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is that?" Sirius asked pointing to Rose's locket.

"Well this is a locket my mother gave me and my Nee-Chan. When I open it I hear her voice." Rose said sadly.

"Rose! Grandfather asking if you have a dress for the dance." Rebecca appeared out of no where.

"A d-d-dress? No way am I wearing a dress! Can't I just help on the serving and stuff?" Rose said with bewilderment in her voice. 

"Grandfather said no." Rebecca said evilly.

"Nee-Chan what's with that evil smile?" Rose said.

"Sorry to interrupt but do still remember we are still here?" Remus asked. 

"Who's this?" Rebecca said as she stopped smiling evilly.

"Ah! These guys are the Marauders," Rose said. Rebecca smiled politely at them.

"Hello Marauders! I am Rebecca Cullen, and I reckon you probably already know my little sis, Rose."

"Yep, we sure do! But we would like to get to know you lovely ladies more!" Sirius said, winking.

"Unfortunately, we have some _things_ to do, so we'll just have to talk to you girls later!" James said, winking at Sirius. Remus sighed and Peter smirked.

"Okay then! See you guys later!" said Rebecca, Rose nodded.


	3. New Friends

There was one problem that Rose and Rebecca encountered, looking for the Gryffindor dorms. As you very well know, Hogwarts was a **BIG **place. And for two girls who just arrived there, they didn't at all know where they were going.

"I think we're lost…" said Rebecca, sweat dropping.

"Ya think?" said Rose, looking around calmly. Rose was always calm and cool.

"There's nobody around, I don't want to get caught for snooping around on our very first night!" said Rebecca.

"It would give us a bad reputation, and plus I'm really sleepy!" said Rose. Rebecca laughed.

"You're always sleepy," she said.

"You right…" said Rose, and suddenly she stopped in her tracks as if she sensed danger, which made Rebecca panic.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly. Rose turned around grimly.

"I need to go….to the bathroom!" Rose said. Rebecca sighed loudly.

"NANI? You shouldn't have eaten all those pumpkin pies and drank all that butterbeer!" said Rebecca.

"Gomenasai, sorry Rebecca nee-chan," said Rose.

"It's okay Rose-chan, we'll find a bathroom!" she said, Rose smiled.

"But…where?" asked Rose.

"Um, lets ask that guy over there!" said Rebecca.

"Hai!" said Rose.

"Excuse me!" said Rebecca, "Can you help us find a bathroom?"

**Severus' POV **

I was watching the two new students: Rose and Rebecca Cullen I think.

Some thing about them made me feel strange. How come they just pop out of no where and claim Dumbledore is their grandfather? You can't do that. Dumbledore has no more relatives. His sister is dead and his brother never married so how could they be related.

Severus knew that his curiosity would kill him someday. Maybe he should have been put in Ravenclaw for his thirst of knowledge.

"Excuse me!" said Rebecca, "Can you help us find a bathroom?"

I didn't know they noticed I was looking at them, more of like spying. I guess there's nothing I can do now that they called my attention.

Severus would have probably wanted to make friends with them, but in fact he didn't know how. How to make friends with _girls_?

"The bathroom is right beside you, you nitwits!" he said. Not a very good answer for a first impression.

Rose's vain popped.

"What did you say punk! Well I ought to sock it to your ugly face you big nosed, slimy, greasy, hideous graboon as in to the max, and skinny, anorexic snake!" Rose said, waving her fist's into the air.

Whoa, nobody's every called me that much insults in one sentence. Not even Black or Potter.

"Sorry! Rose-chan he was only trying to help," Rebecca said as she ushered the fuming Rose into the bathroom.

**Back to Rose and Rebecca:**

"Rose!" Rebecca said.

"Yes?" Rose asked as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"That was…funny yet wrong!" said Rebecca. Chuckling a little.

"I mean he was only trying to help and you called him a big nosed, slimy, greasy, hideous graboon as in to the max, and skinny, anorexic snake! By the way, what is a graboon?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh! That's a half gorilla and half baboon…." Rose said matter-of-factly.

Rebecca nodded, "Oh…" she said before exploding into fits of laughter. Rose too started to laugh.

"I never knew you made your own words…" said Rebecca, still laughing.

"Well, yeah…" said Rose.

"Hey, let's ask him if he knows where the Gryffindor common room is," said Rose. Rebecca nodded.

"But I still need to use the bathroom so I guess you go!" said Rose.

"Ne? But he creeps me out!" said Rebecca.

"Hey, Voldemort was even creepier so if you can face Voldemort you can defiantly face the graboon boy," said Rose. Rebecca nodded; she was a bit shy actually.

"Anyways, if he does anything to you, you know what I'm going to do!" said Rose.

"Beat him up into a million pieces like the last one?" asked Rebecca, chuckling.

"Yep!" said Rose. Rebecca sighed, and then laughed.

"Seriously, I should be the one to protect you not the other way around!" said Rebecca. Then she left to look for Severus.

**Severus' POV **

I was about to walk away to go to the dorms when I heard somebody calling after me.

"Person! Excuse me!" an obviously female voice called.

"What?" said Severus, sharp and rude.

"Um," said Rebecca a little bit scared now. 'C'mon Rebecca, don't be scared of a graboon!' she thought to herself.' "I was about to ask, um, do you know where the Gryffindor dormitory is? Me and my sister, we're kind of new and lost…" she said.

I raised my eyebrows, and looked at her with disgust.

"Why should I help a Gryffindor?" I spat at her. Instead of answering me rudely or hexing me into oblivion like a normal Gryffindor she just laughed. 'Is this girl mentally retarded?' Severus thought.

"Does it really matter? It's just stupid!" said Rebecca.

Come to think of it, Severus **did **think it was stupid. His life would have been much better if the house rivalry wasn't there. The Marauders wouldn't have had made his life so miserable, and a life without the Marauders making you miserable wouldn't have been heaven but it would have been better then now. This girl was right, it was very stupid.

"No, come to think of it I don't really think it matters…." Severus muttered.

"You see! So, do you know where the Gryffindor dorms are?" asked Rebecca. Severus nodded, almost smiling at the girl.

"I'll take you and your sister there. Thought I caution you to warn your sister, Lucius was pretty mad about what happen and is planning on getting revenge," Severus said.

"Okay, what did you say your name was?" Rebecca asked, hoping to make friends with someone. She didn't really care if he was a Slytherin.

"Severus, Severus Snape. Slytherin Prefect," Severus said. Rebecca said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rebecca Cullen and the _kind_ girl was Rose Cullen. Please don't hate her; she's really nice and sweet."

"I'm anything _but _nice and sweet," said Rose, appearing from behind them. Rebecca smiled, "Severus meets Rose, Rose meet Severus."

All they did was glare at each other.

"Well, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!" Rebecca said. They walked in silence as Severus led them to the dorm.

"The password is Levicore Mimlosa," Severus said. And the moment he said these words the Fat Lady immediately opened up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the Fat Lady said. Rose and Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks!" Rose said. She was the first to climb into the portrait hole.

"Good night Severus!" Rebecca said.

Strangely, Severus didn't mind Rebecca calling him that.

"Good night, Rebecca…" he muttered shyly. Finally, there was a girl who didn't glare, laugh, or barf when they saw him. Finally…

**Rose POV **

Once Rose was in the Gryffindor common room she asked Rebecca for some hand sanitizer.

"What for?" asked Rebecca, amused.

"That was totally disgusting!" said Rose. "Now hand over the hand sanitizer!" she said. Rebecca laughed and gave Rose some hand sanitizer.

"C'mon, he's not _that_ bad," said Rebecca.

"Who's not that bad?" asked Sirius, popping out of no where and holding Rose and Rebecca by the shoulders.

"PIG!" screamed Rose as she punched Sirius. Sirius howled covering his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he asked.

"Sorry, but I don't like pig heads like you holding my shoulders!" said Rose, whipping the pretend dust off her shoulders.

"Oo, kitty got claws," said Sirius, winking at her.

"Why you—!" Rose was about to hit him again before Rebecca pulled her back.

"Sorry!" she said, she pulled Rose into what she thought was the girl's dorm but was really the boy's dorm. Rose and Rebecca accidentally saw James, Remus and unfortunately Peter, changing. James screamed like a girl.

"Kyyyaaaaa!" James screamed, his voice so high pitched it broke the glass.

Rose and Rebecca turned red.

"Sorry!" Rebecca said, rushing out of the room.

Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing.

Rebecca then dragged Rose into the girl's dorm.

**Rebecca's POV**

After I dragged Rose in to the girl's dorm, we saw other girls.

"What was that outside?" asked Lily Evans.

"It sounded like a banshee or mandrake!" said Molly Weasly.

"Uh hu!" said Bella Woods.

"Why did he scream? Did he loose his Nimbus 1500?" asked Lily.

"He screamed when we accidentally went into the boy's room while they were dressing up," said Rose. All the girls laughed.

"So, what where they wearing?" asked Molly.

"Well, James was wearing a shirt that said I love mommy," said Rebecca. All the girls laughed once more.

In no time, the girls all made friends. Rose, Rebecca, Molly, Lily and Bella. They each did each other's hair, much to Rose's dislike thought it was she who had the nicest hair.

"Hey, we'll show you guys around tomorrow. Okay?" said Lily.

"Okay!" said Rose.

"I'm just glad I've made lots of new friends today…." said Rebecca.

"I'm just glad I beet two boys up…." said Rose. All the girls laughed, said good night once more, then finally went to sleep.


	4. Ice Cream

**Chapter 4**

….All except one, Rose. Rose had trouble going to sleep. She kept saying to herself _I'm such a dimwit, I was supposed to make friends with them not be a bully!_

**Rose's POV**

"I can't seem to get to sleep. Well I'll just try to walk around." I said as I sighed looking at Rebecca nee-chan. "Sometimes I get jealous that nee-chan can easily make friends unlike me, I easily get annoyed and pick a fight." I sadly said as I walked down the stairs in my Pokemon pajamas.

Rose had stopped on her tracks when she heard the Gryffindor door open and close. She was too curious to go back up and hide so she went down and cast the spell '_lumos_'.

**Jame's POV**

"Hey Sirius" I asked my best friend.

"What?" Sirius said in reply.

"Do you hear somthin'?" I asked when I noticed a dime light.

"Hmmm, yeah I think so." he stated. "Who do you think it is?" He asked.

"Dunno, maybe it's just a firefly or something" I answered him.

"Hello? Who's there?" Rose said in the dark.

"Hey James, doesn't that voice sound familiar?" Sirius had asked after hearing Rose's voice.

"Yeah, I think that's Rebecca's little' sister, Rose?" James stated.

"Jame's are you gonna eat that?" Peter asked pointing to a slice of cheese.

"Silence, Peter! We might wake someone up!" Remus said worryingly. (A/N: If Remus was so worried about that then why did he even go?? Best friends I bet)

"Hello again!" Rose repeated.

"Alright, alright we heard you the first time!" Sirius said a bit pissed.

"And please try not to shout." Remus added.

"Then why didn't you say what or at least respond and why are out late at night?" Rose said looking at all of them.

"We went to get food, and what about you? You'r up late." James said, also pissed.

"I woke up F.Y.I. I had trouble sleeping!" Rose said glaring at Sirius and James.

"Or did you?" Peter said mischievously. (A/N: never knew Peter could do that!) 

**With Rebecca**

"Mmmmm, Rose?" Rebecca said as she woke up and looked around to find no Rose on the bed next to her.

**Rebecca's POV**

"Where could Rose-chan be?" I said o myself as I heard people arguing among one another and one of them was Rose's voice!

I went down with my wand cast with the spell '_lumos_' only to find Rose and the Marauders arguing excluding Remus who was sweat droping.

"Um, Rose? Why are you up?" I said interrupting them in their argument.

"Huh? Nee-chan! I couldn't sleep!" Rose said as if she wasn't arguing with James and Sirius.

"Is it because of that again?" Rebecca said looking at Rose with one eyebrow up. 

"Yep." Rose said in guilt.

"You should have controlled your temper!!" Rebecca said in a you-should-have tone.

"I just can't! You remember why don'-? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR PETIGREW?! Rosa said in a very dangerous tone, after Peter threw his shoe at her and said it was an '_accident_'.

"Tch, I don't need this! I'm out of here! I'll just take a walk!" Rose said, angrily glaring at Peter.

"Rose…is she, perhaps, stressed?" asked Remus after Rose left.

"Maybe…" mumbled Rebecca, she was shy about being alone with a bunch of guys. "You know, she really is sweet and kind but…that was before the incident." Rebecca said to Remus.

"Yeah, and I was in love with Snivellus too before," said Sirius sarcastically to Rebecca.

"Quiet Padfoot! So what's the story?" Remus asked gently.

"Here," said Rebecca, smiling weakly. She took out her wand and showed them the story. "_Vereverte Incantasum…" _Rebecca muttered.

There, in the flick, it showed a ten year old Rebecca and Rose. Rebecca and Rose were playing at the sand castle, until Rose saw the ice-cream man.

"Rebecca-chan! I'm just going to go buy some ice-cream!" said Rose, grinning at the thought of sweets.

Rebecca sighed then laughed.

"Okay!" she said. While Rose left and bought some ice-cream, thugs came around to Rebecca.

They started kicking around the sand castle Rose and Rebecca worked so hard on.

Rebecca wanted to protect it, but she wasn't strong enough or brave enough. The thugs started to pull her hair and they didn't stop when she cried. They threw sand in her eyes and laughed at her ("Those bastards…" said James) …until Rose came.

"Hey ugly, stupid, baboons who chase after nothing but money and are low lives! Look here!" said Rose. The thugs turned to look at Rose to attack her, but she threw the ice-cream at them.

"What a waste!" said Peter, looking longingly at the ice-cream.

"Shut up!" said Sirius.

It was then when they discovered they had magic. Rose made the thugs pants fall down then mangle their shoe-laces up. After that she pulled their hats down over their face. Rose laughed triumphantly.

Rebecca was amazed, her sister did magic!

Suddenly a thug came from behind Rose and pulled a knife to her throat. Rose was afraid now, not calm and collected.

"I'll kill him!" said Sirius, almost lunging at the small video. James and Remus held him back. Peter was still grieving over the lost ice-cream.

Rebecca immediately reacted.

"Bastard!" screamed Rebecca. She couldn't think of really long insults like Rose. That was when she realized that, she too, had magic.

The thug was pulled back wards and he hit the nearby tree, he was knocked out immediately.

Rose held her neck, looked at the startled Rebecca then, for no reason at all, they laughed.

"What a waste of ice-cream!" said Rose, still laughing. Rebecca laughed too.

"Geez, Rose! We nearly died and all you think about is ice-cream," said Rebecca.

"But it was cookies and cream!" said Rose, indignantly. Rebecca and Rose laughed again, but before that…

They got permanent markers and placed some moles and mustaches, colored the teeth of the thugs black and ran away skipping and laughing….

"That's the end of it!" said Rebecca, laughing a little too. The Marauders could hardly contain themselves, they were laughing so hard too! Even Remus, laughing and shaking and Peter, forgetting about the cheese and the ice-cream.

At that moment Rose came back through the door, annoyed seeing everyone laughing. '_Maybe they were laughing about me…_' Rose thought.

The Marauders and Rebecca walked over the Rose.

"Sorry, for getting pissed at you and arguing!" said Sirius and James. Rose smiled a genuine smile, laughing a bit too.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE!" said Sirius. Rushing over to Rose and hugging her, then kissing her on the cheek.

"Will you come out with me to Hogsmade tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

"No!" said Rose, turning back to her usual face.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Sirius, trailing after Rose.

Remus looked enviously at Sirius, a flash of anger.

"Why won't you go with me!" asked Sirius, suddenly confused. Ever girl he asked to go with him _**always **_went!

"She won't go, because she's going with me!" said Remus, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Right Rose?" asked Remus. Rose was really sleepy so she said:

"Yes…"

Sirius looked enviously at Remus, and then looked at Rose determinedly.

"You'll fall for me, soon enough!" said Sirius, as he retreated back to the boy's dorm.

"Er…um, so do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" Remus asked Rose shyly. Rose nodded, smiling.

"Sure! Good night!" said Rose, as she stalked off to the dorm, Remus and Peter walked to their dorms too which left Rebecca and James together.

Rebecca was so afraid she was shaking. James was completely amused.

"Boo!" he said, just to spook her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, hitting James in the face. James laughed, ignoring the pain.

"S-sorry!" said Rebecca, really shy.

"Its okay, would you like to go with me to Hogsmade?" asked James, almost forgetting about his big crush on Lily.

Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah, sure! Can I bring a friend along?" asked Rebecca. James smiled, and prayed it wasn't Severus Snape.

"Sure, who is it?" he asked.

"Severus Snape of course!" said Rebecca. "Good night!" said Rebecca.

James waved back to her, and smiled weakly. "Good night!" said James

**We updated just as promised, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter or else Rose will haunt your dreams. ;D. Thanks, Bye! R && R! **


	5. Hogsmade

Subsequent to the ingestion of appetizing provisions which were provided for the duration of the everyday banquet Rebecca was sure to question Severus on his imminent presence to Hogsmade.

Originally, Severus intended on no account of departure with them. Save for the further beseeching of Rebecca, Severus finally decided on gracing them with his presence. Possibly, Severus would, as a final point, gain a new acquaintance, or maybe, perhaps, a comrade.

Severus had forever and everyday, whished for one for he had, in no way, had one.

This, here, is their little tête-à-tête:

"Severus?" pleaded Rebecca desperately.

"Yes?" asked Severus, his patience slowly ebbing with the gritty girl.

"To my pleasure, please accompany us, with your majestic presence to Hogsmade this afternoon?" asked Rebecca, grinning for the reason that the single-minded lad had at last paid attention to her.

"Us?" questioned Severus, his eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

"Of course. Lily and the girls with the Marauders," recited Rebecca promptly. Severus shook his head in veto and nix.

"Certainly not," he assured her.

"Would you like to clarify that for me?" asked Rebecca, a bit upset.

"One, me myself and I, absolutely loathe the Marauders to the epitome of loathing. Two, I do not want to waste my precious moments of the privilege of departing from this miserable educate with _them_ and, Three why the hell are you engaging me into such activity?" questioned Severus.

Rebecca shook her head, smiling though with lack of enthusiasm; a very pitiful smile.

"I was just contemplating on weather you would agree or disagree with me, and the results are you _do _disagree with me and I was foolish enough against my better judgment to even question you because in my opinion, though I hope it will become a fact, you are my friend…?" said Rebecca. Severus was both very flattered and flabbergasted.

"Indeed, your simply female mind cannot yet understand the likes of mine, and yet, I agree…" said Severus.

Rebecca's appearance of distress was immediately replaced with that of a more cheerful and hopeful physical expression. Something hot and tickling proliferated around Severus' chest, to hear that a simple 'yes' made someone happy. Severus had never really made anyone as blissful ecstatic, delighted or pleased as he made Rebecca feel now and it was a wonderful reaction.

"Why such a short face?" asked Severus, more or less inquiring the opposite of 'why the long face?' Rebecca and Severus burst out in double up hysterics, laughing manically as they were.

"Not to worry," said Rebecca, wiping her tears of laughter away, "James shall do no injury or harm to you, just ignore each other…" recommended Rebecca.

"I dreadfully hope for today to be tolerable at least, don't mind me saying but _Potter _is an utter dumb ass," said Severus spitefully.

"Now, humor and clarify to me why so much you 'loathe _James_ to the epitome of loathing?'" asked Rebecca, clearly quoting Severus' earlier statement of repulsion.

Severus scowled, "He's a British Godzilla, send of conversation," said Severus. Rebecca, gave Severus a questioning look.

"I find James very unconventional, thought he might seem a bit obtuse…" said Rebecca.

"Indeed, however on the contrary that is _your _estimation. Colliery excavation is veto and nix, reverse of mine…" muttered Severus.

"I possibly will on no account be on familiar terms with what you're aphorism may be. But I must at least try, mustn't I?" asked Rebecca.

"I second the motion; nevertheless, it does not revolutionize the verity of what you're rejoinder _shall _be," said Severus confidently. Rebecca scowled.

"And how are you convinced that that shall be my response?" said Rebecca, giving Severus a ridiculous look.

"Must I? It makes me have down pat on the poignant days, no, seconds I have been living!" said Severus, furiously. Rebecca bit into her lower lip; she had never the intension of making Severus as angry as he was so.

"Forgive me," Rebecca whispered. Severus' expression softened. He never had the intention of doing this to this fragile being.

"I never wanted to compel you if you didn't want it," said Rebecca sadly. Severus shook his head.

"By my conscience I suspect I _must _tell you," said Severus said.

"Remember, you shan't have to enlighten me if you don't intend to!" Rebecca quickly reminded him. Severus bobbed his head, "Yes, yes…" he said.

Rebecca hastily checked her watch to ensure time hasn't fun out, however, it unfortunately had.

"Forgive me!" said Rebecca bowing her head, "I have to go, please, I'd be interested on hearing about it later!" called Rebecca as she ran to the girls form to get ready for Hogsmade.

**---- Okay, so now I won't be so literate. I don't think you could understand and I don't think I can either, hahaha---**

Way of in the distance, Rebecca heard desperate screams and sing-song-calls…

"Oh, Rosie-poo!" called Lily in a sing-song voice.

"Never!" screamed Rose. She ran down the stairs, but Lily slid down the banister and caught up to Rose.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Lily, Rose was now cornered. Molly and Bella came around the corner.

"Good job Lily!" said Molly.

"Now let the make over begin!" said Bella enthusiastically.

"Nani? What are you doing with my sister?" asked Rebecca, coming around the corner. Lily, Molly, and Bella turned around, acting as if nothing was happening.

"Oh nothing!" said Lily, in a sing-song voice.

"Just preparing your sister for Hogsmade!" said Molly.

"Please, she's going to look hot!" Bella assured her.

Rebecca nodded though, hesitantly.

"But first!" said Lily, holding up a leash. "We must put this so that she doesn't run off anywhere," she attached the leash around Rose's neck. "Here Rebecca, you hold that leash!" said Lily. Rebecca nodded determinedly.

Rose gave Rebecca a look.

"It's for your own good!" said Rebecca, patting Rose on the head and quickly removing her hand before Rose bit her…again.

"Next stop, Gryffindor girl's dorm!" said Molly.

"Chug-a-chug-a-choo-choo!" said Bella, sounding very much like a train. Rebecca and Lily laughed.

"Okay, let's go!" said Lily.

The Fat Lady gave them a strange look before they entered. They received many stares from the early risers and from James and Sirius.

James and Sirius sniggered.

"You should be the one on the leash, Padfoot!" said James, chuckling. Sirius laughed.

"I know!" he said.

"What was that?" asked Rose.

"Uh, nothing!" said James and Sirius.

Suddenly James and Sirius heard a scream erupting from the Gryffindor girl's dorm. A scream that sounded as if somebody died, Sirius and James immediately reacted.

"What was that?" asked Sirius.

"Better check it out," said James, grabbing his wand.

They tried to run up the Gryffindor girl's dorm's stairs, but the stirs turned into a slippery slide.

Sirius slid on top of James.

"Off me fool!" said James. "Rebecca might be in trouble!"

"Rose might be in trouble!" said Sirius, very determined to get up.

"Okay, give me a lift and I'll haul you up!" said Sirius, James nodded.

"It's going to be very hard to haul you up Padfoot, your too fat!" said James, nodding.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who ate all those hamburgers and nacho's when we went to the kitchen last night!"

"Heh! Fine!" said James. He put his two hands together for Sirius to step on. Sirius slickly got up with quick reflexes.

"Does my hair look good?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, now get me up!" said James, but right after that another scream erupted. Sirius defiantly recognized it as Rose's voice.

"Don't worry, Rose! I'm coming!" said Sirius, running to Rose leaving James stranded.

"Hey!" said James, fuming over his friend's betrayal.

"Sorry sucker!" said Sirius, running off in Rose's direction.

"Rose, you look lovely!" said Rebecca.

"Yeah, Rose! It's just a mini-skirt!" said Lily.

"I feel so exposed!" said Rose grimly.

"You know, she used to run around the house naked," said Rebecca laughing. Bella, Molly and Lily all laughed.

Rose had fire in her eyes, Rebecca just laughed.

"Hey! Whoa, is that Rose?" asked Sirius.

"What do you think?" asked Lily.

"She looks…hot!" said Sirius, goggling Rose. Rose blushed a deep scarlet, deeper then her red hair.

"I look like a prostitute!" said Rose, hiding her face, ashamed.

"Aww c'mon, we worked so hard!" said Lily, puppy dog eyed.

Rose now felt guilty.

"Okay, fine!" said Rose, sighing in defeat. Lily, Molly, and Bella yelped then they hugged Rose. Soon after, Lily, Molly, Bella and Rebecca had fun preparing each other; combing each other's hair and picking out clothes.

Rebecca was done first; she decided to sit for a while in the Gryffindor Common Room. While she was going out though, she saw a distressed James.

"I swear it! I only came to see who screamed!" James cried. The Gryffindor girls, thought, didn't seem satisfied with his protest.

"Maybe it was _you _who made her scream!" said one girl, the other girl's giggled.

"Rape!" screamed one. James snorted.

"Who would want to rape you guys?"

Apparently, that was the wrong things to say. The Gryffindor girls screamed and hit James with their hand bags.

"Hey!" said Rebecca, protesting.

"If James said he didn't do it, then I believe him!" said Rebecca. The other girls immediately stopped hitting James; they remembered she was Dumbledore's Granddaughter. They left, grumbling and mumbling.

Rebecca rushed up to James, looking at him concerned. That was one of the few times Rebecca stood up for someone.

"Are you okay?" she asked James. James laughed, and then nodded.

"That bastard Padfoot left me!" growled James, "I outta sock him in the face!"

"Don't worry, Rose will do it for you in…three…two…one!" said Rebecca, counting the seconds. Immediately they heard a punch or a slap, then Sirius howling in pain.

"My face! My face! My beautiful face!" cried Sirius, running out of the room to find a mirror. Rebecca and James laughed maniacally.

"So, is _Severus _coming?" asked James, he might have barfed even saying his name.

"Yep! How come you two hate each other so much?" asked Rebecca. James shrugged.

"I don't like him, he doesn't like me. I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin," said James, as if it would explain it all. Rebecca shook her head disapprovingly.

"Did Severus do anything in particular that was of your dislike?" asked Rebecca, suddenly getting very literate. James smirked; two could play at this game.

"Zilch and nil in bona fide. We've merely individually loathed each other to the epitome of loathing…" James said. Immediately after that, Rebecca began to laugh so hard, tears sprung to her eyes.

James gave her a questioning look.

"Had thy gone mentally unstable?" asked James, in the old English accent. Rebecca laughed even harder.

"Nay, thy was just evoking the tête-à-tête thy had with thou sworn adversary!" said Rebecca, calming down a bit. "That's exactly what Severus said about you!" said Rebecca, talking normal.

"Seriously? I mean, Sirius-ly?" asked James, they laughed once more.

"Why? Why do you _loathe _each other _to the epitome of loathing_?" asked Rebecca. James shrugged.

"Does being in a house really matter?" asked Rebecca, almost pleadingly. James turned uncomfortably away. 'Does it really matter?' thought James. 'Snape's never really done anything to me, why did we get into such a big fight? If it's just about him not being a Gryffindor, then it's really pointless of our fight…' James thought.

"Well, I don't know really…" muttered James. Rebecca smiled and huffed in triumph.

"See, so why can't you two be friends?" asked Rebecca. James immediately shook his head.

"Too late for that now," James sighed wistfully.

"No it's not," said Rebecca. "You two should really make up. I bet you don't really know anything about Severus do you, and yet you judge him!" said Rebecca. James sighed.

"If that makes you happy, then heck? Why not! Sure! I'll try my best!" said James solemnly. "Cross my heart, hope to live!" said James.

"I hope you keep your promise!" said Rebecca, James just smiled. After that, all the other girls were ready to go with the Marauders.

"Let's go have fun!" said Lily.

"Yeah!" said Bella.

All the way there, Rose, Remus and Sirius talked. Lily, Bella, and Molly talked. But Severus, Rebecca, and James talked awkwardly. Severus was at Rebecca's left and James at her right. They looked ready to kill each other. Lily was somehow uncomfortable, giving James expectant glances. He didn't seem to be paying her anymore attention. Not flirting, or ruffling his hair. 'What's wrong with him?' thought Lily.

Rebecca had to think of something quick, if she didn't, _their _whole trip would be ruined. It was all her fault for asking them to go out with her anyway, it would be all her fault. She knew James liked Qudditch, and Severus liked Quidditch too. She didn't know it very much, so she thought it the perfect topic.

"So, um, what's Qudditch?" asked Rebecca, pretending she didn't already know. James and Severus immediately flew into passion, talking about Quidditch, teaching Rebecca.

They actually talked normally to each other now, asking each other their favorite teams, and then laughing. Rebecca was glad to see them getting along so well.

**Rose's POV**

I walked beside this idiot that kept flirting with me. The only sensible one in this conversation was Remus.

"Whoa Rose, you look hot, totally hot!" cried Sirius enthusiastically. Remus sweat dropped.

"You look lovely this afternoon, Rose…" Remus said, smiling at me.

"Thank you Remus! And I hate it when people call me _hot_, it's disgusting!" I said to Sirius, Sirius just sighed.

"Other girls would fall for me in a second!" said Sirius, huffing. I snorted.

"Well then, I'm not like other girls!" I said.

"So I guess you owe James 5 pounds now Sirius," said Remus, laughing.

"Why?" I asked.

"They made a deal last night. James said the Sirius would never win you after a school year, Sirius said he'd win you today, looks like that's not going to happen!" said Remus, laughing.

"That's not going to happen in a million years!" I said confidentially.

I looked at Rebecca; I wondered how she was with James and Severus. She looked back at me then smiled.

I realized I haven't really apologized to Severus. I walked over to their chat, though not interrupting them.

"Sorry," I said to Severus. Severus stared at me. "Sorry for calling you rude names, I was just mad you insulted me and my sister…" I said, hopefully.

"Indeed, according to the way you speak of it, I am then very forlorn and repentant to you…" Severus muttered, too shy to look at Rose.

"Huh?" I asked, I didn't get the way these Slytherins talked. Always so exaggerated and literate, one would need to use a dictionary to talk to them.

"That mean he's sorry too," said Rebecca.

"Ah," I said, shortly.

"I like cheese!" said Peter, randomly out of nowhere. Everyone sweat dropped. Apparently Peter's date for today had been a block of cheese with a scarf and some red apply slices around its mouth.

"Pathetic," mumbled Severus.

"What a charming date!" said Rebecca. I laughed inside my head, pathetic, just like what Severus had said. But I didn't want to be rude so I winked at Peter and told him his date was hot. Peter blushed at me…ew.

First me and the others got ourselves some butterbeer, it was so good. It was my second time tasting it, first with Dumbledore, now with my friends. We drank then chat a bit. Sirius kept on continuously flirting with me, while Remus just talked to me.

I wasn't stupid; I knew they both liked me. Yet, I had no interest in them what-so-ever.

"So, what do you think Rose?" Lily asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, being interrupted in my train of thought.

"Where do you think we should go now?" asked Lily.

"Um, I don't know…" I said.

"Maybe we should go buy the dresses already?" asked Molly, sipping her butterbeer, the other's nodded.

"Okay, me and Peter are going to Zonkoes," said Sirius, as Peter nodded.

"I'm going to go to the book store!" said Remus.

"Brownwood's Brooms," said James.

"Ingredients for potions," said Seveurs.

"Okay so, we'll buy the dresses now! C'mon girls!" said Lily.

"We'll meet beside the Shrieking Shack, okay?" James said, the others nodded.

We walked to the dress shop, it was called Dorothy's Magical Dresses, everyone but me and Rebecca was familiar with Dorothy.

"Hello girls!" cried Dorothy, handing a Ravenclaw girl a parcel behind the counter.

"Hi Dorothy, we're here to buy dresses. This is Rose, and Rebecca. They're Dumbledore's granddaughters!" said Lily brightly.

"Nice to meet cha'!" said Dorothy. I smiled as I shook hands with her, and Rebecca too.

"So, what dresses do you want?" asked Dorothy, showing us her collection.

"Dark blue dress," said Lily.

"Pink," said Molly.

"Telephone!" said Bella, everyone laughed.

"Just joking, hmm, maybe brown…" said Bella.

"What about you, Rose?" asked Dorothy.

"Me and Rebecca were going for kimono's, maybe shorten it?" said Rose. Dorothy nodded.

"What color?" she asked.

"Red," I said.

"Purple," said Rebecca.

"Okay then!" said Dorothy, grinning. I've got just the dresses for you, do you want any design on it?" she asked me and Rebecca.

"Hmm, I'd like a gold dragon coiling around the side." I said.

"I'd like a black dragon on the side," said Rebecca. Dorothy nodded.

"Dragons, hm…well, I think I can charm them to move…" said Dorothy.

"Oh thank you!" I said, I loved wearing kimonos.

"Sorry if you're going to go through some trouble because of us," said Rebecca. Dorothy smiled.

"It's no problem, just a simple charm!" Dorothy said, gently tapping her lips with her wand.

"Okay, so I'll get to work on their dresses. Girls, I already have your dresses," said Dorothy. "Pick them out in the clothes racket and while you wait for Rebecca and Rose's dress, have some tea and cake! My grandmother made then," said Dorothy. The girls smiled and thanked Dorothy.

While they ate and drank tea, they talked about a whole lot of stuff.

"Hey, Lily!" said Molly, Lily turned her head from Bella to look at Molly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you notice that Potter isn't paying as much attention to you as he is to Rebecca?" she asked.

"I should be happy…" said Lily uncomfortably. "But if James likes her more then me, then who cares?" said Lily numbly and stiffly.

"Goodness Lily, I know you like Potter!" said Bella, nudging Rebecca.

"No I don't!" said Lily, trying to conceal her blush.

"Sure you don't," said Bella suggestively.

"Well it's even worse for Rose, every girl in Hogwarts likes Sirius, just think of what they'll do!" said Lily, hastily trying to change the subject.

"Your right…" muttered Bella, as she clutched her plastic bag with the dress in it.

Bella snuck a glance at Rose consuming all the cakes and drinking all the tea, with Rebecca sweat dropping and trying to calm her down.

After that, Dorothy gave the girls their dresses. They paid her, thanked her, and then left.

**Eh, that was so long! But this is just part 1 of Hogsmade, I'll update part 2 sometime around summer. Its really been a great school year, yeah… R && R is very appreciated!**


	6. Pumpkin Pasties

After the girls got their dresses they decided to go meet the Marauders and Severus to see if they were there

After the girls got their dresses they decided to go meet the Marauders and Severus to see if they were there. But before that, Rose asked Rebecca to go to the bathroom.

"Rebecca nee-chan…" Rose mumbled, somehow embarrassed.

"Eh? Yes Rose-chan?" Rebecca asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she sighed, tugging at Rebecca's sleeve. Rebecca groaned, she remembered the last time they went to the bathroom. Yet, she didn't complain.

"Okay, c'mon Rose…" sighed Rebecca helplessly.

"Lily? Do you know where the bathroom is? Does Dorothy have one?" asked Rebecca. Lily was in a heated discussion with Bella and she looked flustered and embarrassed when Rebecca looked at her.

"Um, just go straight then make a left, and in the first turning point head to the other street and that's where the bathroom is…" she mumbled.

"Eh? Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, confused. Lily smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" she said. Rebecca smiled.

"I'm glad…c'mon Rose!" Rebecca ushered. Rose nodded, taking one last cupcake before leaving.

And again, out two sisters got lost on their journey to the bathroom. They did see a nearby pub called the Hogshead though. They entered and found out the bathroom was only for men.

"OH! But I _**got**_ to go! Really _**badly**_!" Rose whined. "Let me in old man!"

"No can do, kid." the guy said gruffly.

"1 pound for her to go in!" said Rebecca in a rush, the old man gave her a look of surprise then smirked.

"Okay then!" he opened up the bathroom to let Rose in while Rebecca took out all her savings and gave it to the man.

The old man walked away to count his money, leaving Rebecca unsafe around all the strangers inside the pub. Some were giving her and Rose lustful looks earlier. Rebecca winced, she was afraid. But she put her tough face on; if you showed any sign of weakness…they would attack you.

"Well, well, Ms. Cullen, what a coincidence seeing _you _**here**," Malfoy purred. Rebecca looked at him and hoped that Rose would hurry up using the bathroom. Did they always have to encounter Slytherins on they're way to the bathroom?

"Nice to see you here, Mr. Malfoy." Rebecca commented.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Rose needs to use the bathroom…" Rebecca mumbled, scared to death. Malfoy nodded his head, uninterested as he was.

Rebecca though he would start firing curses or hexes but he just stood there. Their silence was very long and quiet; truly awkward. And yet Malfoy remained unaware of it. Rebecca tried to ignore it, yet failed in her attempt.

"Why are you here?" she asked, shuffling her feet. Malfoy just looked straight forward.

"It's none of your business, Cullen…" Malfoy retorted. Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"But I think it would be fair since I told you why I was here." Malfoy just smirked.

"Are you sure you want to know, it truly atrocious," he promised. "Well, since the entire school knows about it you should too. I'm sorry if I make your good impression on Hogwarts bad but if it's bad I'm going to make it worse. We're going to have a Death Eater meeting…" he whispered.

Rebecca's eyes widened just as Rose stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hi Rebecca, all d—" Rose was easily intimidated by Malfoy's presence.

"What's he doing here?" Rose asked Rebecca.

"Well, good day now…" Malfoy said, nodding at Rose and Rebecca to signal his departing. Rose and Rebecca nodded back weakly at Malfoy.

Rose put her arm around Rebecca's shoulder and Rebecca's arm around Rose's shoulders as they trudged to the meeting place.

"What was he doing there?" asked Rose. Rebecca shuddered.

"Death Eater meeting…" she said. Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Rebecca to stumble.

"Sorry," she said. "Does 'grandfather' know about this?" she asked. Rebecca nodded.

"I guess so, the whole school knows."

"We have to stop this!" Rose said determinedly. Rebecca nodded.

"As soon as we get the chance we'll talk to Dumbl— 'grandfather' about it." Rebecca said. Rose nodded. And for a long time they went on in silence, and before long the Shrieking Shack came into view.

"You know," said Rebecca, huffing "I feel kind of sorry for them…"

"Why?" asked Rose, her hands behind her back cupping her head. Rebecca shook her head.

"What if they don't want to be Death Eaters?" she asked. "What if they fell in love with muggle borns? What if they were forced to do it against their own will? What if they're family didn't love them because they chose a different path?" asked Rebecca.

"This reminds me lots about Sirius…" she said, shrugging. Rebecca looked at Rose, titling her head.

"Why?"

"Sirius was disowned for becoming a Gryffindor and he ran away from home and came to live with James," Rose said sadly.

"Hey, why the long face?" asked Sirius, walking up to Rose. Rose put on her usual tough face but there was still sadness in her eyes.

"I've got a long face because you keep putting your arm around my shoulder, didn't I tell you to stop? Only Rebecca nee-chan can do that!" she said, taking his arm of.

"Aww, well, how about a kiss?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No, no kisses!" Rose said, crossing her arms together.

Rebecca laughed; they looked like a cute bickering couple.

"Hey, want to see the stuff we got from Zonkoes?" Sirius asked excitedly, opening his bag. Suddenly Rose became excited too.

"Did you get the new dungbomb slinger! It can shoot like about 50 meters or higher in the air!" she said excitedly. Sirius nodded, eager too.

"Yeah, and I even got this bomb shell that looks exactly like an egg. So if the person eats it they get terrible breath for a week!" Sirius said, laughing with Rose.

Rebecca sweatdropped, they looked like two evil criminals.

"Okay guys, ready to go back to Hogwarts?" James asked, hand in his pockets. The rest nodded and they all took refuge in a carriage where they were later taken onto Hogwarts.

**888888888**

When they got to the palace Madam Hooch was waiting for them. She nodded her head at Rose and Rebecca but she didn't even bother to say hi or smile at them.

"Good afternoon girls. I am Madam Hooch the Flying Teacher of Hogwarts. I will be expecting you to come and take a flying test in the Quidditch Pitch to test your capability on flying. You need a flying degree if you want a flying license when you grow older. It's the same thing as Apparating. So I expect to see you two in the Quidditch Pitch an hour from now, got it?" she asked.

It took a while for Rose and Rebecca to understand what she just said, the sudden information was very sudden and overflowing. Finally Rose and Rebecca nodded.

As they walked up to the Gryffindor Tower Rebecca was feeling sort of queasy and Rose knew why. One, she was going to be terrible at flying. Two, she was going to have to take classes with the first years which was embarrassing. And three, she was going to be stuck with the gorilla woman: Madam Hooch.

Rose gave Rebecca an encouraging pat on the back. "Don't worry Rebecca nee-chan! Flying is easy, all you have to do it concentrate and slice through the air like a knife. It's how swift you are, how much concentrated you are, and how much you shift your weight to balance your progress!" Rose tried in a vain attempt to give her tip.

Rebecca tried to act more cheerful so that no one would worry.

"Yeah, thank you Rose-chan! I'll try my best to do whatever obliges you!" she promised.

Rose and Rebecca got dressed without telling the others where they were going.

"Thank you for coming girls," Madam Hooch said, trying in vain attempt to concoct a smile. Rose and Rebecca smiled back at her.

"So, who shall be the first to take the flying test?" Madam Hooch asked. Rose looked at Rebecca but Rebecca gave Rose such a pleading look that she suggested herself.

"Um, I think I'll do first…" Rose said, smiling at Rebecca.

"Thank you…" Rebecca mumbled shyly and nervously.

As always Rose was better then good. Good enough to be a professional Quidditch player. Rebecca felt jealous and embarrassed. It was embarrassing for some one younger then you, especially you siblings, better then you. She also felt jealous well, I don't need to explain. Anyone would be jealous with people who could fly like that.

Rebecca felt very nervous and queasy when Rose was done with her spectacular show of talent. Rose's hair was tossed and messy in a beautiful way and her cheeks were pink because of the flight. She seemed to enjoy it very much.

"That was the best test ever…" she sighed, dreamily. Rebecca tried to smile but she couldn't.

"Very good Ms. Cullen I am impressed!" said Madam Hooch smiling brightly. Rose smiled and gave a mock bow which made Madam Hooch laugh.

"You should try out for the Quidditch Team," Madam Hooch said encouragingly. Rose nodded.

"I'll think about it," she said. She gave Rebecca a wink and an encouraging pat on the back. "You can do it Rebecca nee-chan! Just believe in yourself!"

Rebecca nodded, but her performance was…an absolute disaster! She kept falling off and she couldn't even tell her broom to go up. Rebecca could see that Madam Hooch was very disappointed.

"Well…Ms. Cullen...I – er…" she stuttered. Rebecca sighed disappointed too.

"I need flying lessons, I know…" she mumbled. '_I'm not as good as Rose-chan but I can't give up!_' "It's okay Madam Hooch, I'll try my best to be as good as Rose in the Flying Lessons!" Rebecca said confidently.

Madam Hooch gave Rebecca a small smile. "I'll count on that…" she said. "Now run along! Here Ms. Cullen," she said giving Rebecca an excuse slip. "You will skip your Herbology lesson to take flying lessons." Rebecca nodded.

Rose hugged Rebecca. "It's okay!" she said cheerfully.

"But you were awesome…I was...a mess," Rebecca said, though for no reason, laughing.

"It's okay, Rebecca nee-chan! With blood sweat and mostly blood you will succeed!"

"Ah! Rose you're scary, you sound like a vampire!"

"Ha ha ha, I wonder what's for dinner…" Rose said, dreamily.

"Oh no, not again!" said Rebecca, thwacking herself on the head as Rose went into a dreamy trance.

**8888888888**

"Hey Molly, did you do your Transfiguration Essay?" asked Bella.

"Of course, I did it with Lily. Damn, it was really hard!" said Molly, stretching. Bella laughed.

"My fingers were bleeding by the time I finished, but it was all fate!" said Bella dreamily.

"Fate?" asked Rose. Bella nodded.

"Yes, it's fate! Do you Conrad from the seventh year Ravenclaws? He saw my fingers and got really worried!" Bella said, laughing.

"Maybe we should cut of your fingers so he'll be even more worried," Lily said, sarcastically. The others laughed as Bella sat down fuming.

"You guys are just jealous," she said in denial. The other laughed, as Bella crossed her arms.

"So Rebecca, how was the flying test?" asked Lily. Rebecca sighed, not really wanting to talk about it.

"It was complete disaster unlike Rose's. Now I've got to take Flying Lessons with the first years…" Rebecca sighed. Rose nodded.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you Rose, how was the transfiguration essay? It's due tomorrow!" Bella said.

"I already did that one, the one about turning animals into object right?" Rose asked. Bella's eyes widened.

"No…the one about human transfiguration…" she said, bewildered. Rose eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot! What am I going to do!" exclaimed Rose. "Why didn't you tell me!" demanded Rose to Rebecca, it was not a question it was a command.

"I told you and you said you did it but you thought I was talking about the transfiguration of animals to objects!" Rebecca said defensively. Rose growled, and snatched her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Lily.

"To the library, I'm going to try to do it over night," Rose said.

"Do your best!" the girls said and suddenly Rose forgot about her anger and clamed down. She smiled at them a genuine smile.

"I will!" she hollered back. '_I'm luck to have friends,_' Rose thought was she skipped down the hallway cheerfully; whistling a happy tune. While she was busy skipping and whistling, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"S—s—sorry!" Rose said, bowing. She got on her knees and helped the person with his stuff. Their hands had a brief touch while they were picking up the books and quills and parchment. Rose blushed look up at who she had run into, it was Remus.

Remus smiled at her, blushing a bit too.

"Yeah, no, it's okay…" he mumbled nervously. They shared one awkward silence until Rose spoke up.

"Um, I guess I should be going now?" Rose said, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, sure, where are you headed?" Remus asked conversationally.

"I'm going to the library, you see, to finish my transfiguration essay. I forgot to do it," Rose explained. Remus nodded and smiled at Rose.

"Well, I'm sorry but the library's closed…" Remus said. Rose growled in frustration.

"What am I going to do now…?" she mumbled sadly to herself rather then to Remus. Another awkward silence and it was Remus' turn to break it.

"I could help you…I mean if you want me to—," but Remus cut off by Rose's hug. She hugged him tightly he almost couldn't breath. Yet, he didn't care. He just stood there in her arms blushing. And if he did die, dieing like this won't be so bad….

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Remus! I love you so much!" Rose said, but then she suddenly let go much to Remus' disappointment. "I mean, thank you and I'm really sorry if I'm causing you a lot of trouble," Rose said.

Remus smiled at her, "No, not at all!" They both walked to the Gryffindor common room and chatted happily. They laughed and smiled and they both got to know each other a lot better.

They said the password and sat on a convenient chair in the common room. It didn't take them long to finish the essay.

"So what topic is it about?" Remus asked.

"Human transfiguration," said Rose. Suddenly Remus grew pale as he gulped.

"What kind?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. Rose was suddenly become very concerned.

"Remus? Remus are you all right?" she asked. Remus shook his head wearily and gave her a wry smile.

"Yeah," said Remus. They worked on the essay but not really comfortable as they should have worked before, and Rose was getting really worried.

"Are you okay, Remus?" she asked really concerned. Remus didn't answer for a while but then he looked at her with much courage.

"Rose, I know your not going to hang around me anymore once I tell you about this but…just promise me you'd still be with me right?" he asked. Rose gave Remus a comforting hug.

"Of course Remus, we're best friends...I would never leave you no matter who are what you are." Remus felt comfortable and a bit surprised for her to react this way. Remus hugged Rose back a bit too.

"I'm…" he started nervously. He leaned his head close to her ears so his lips and his warm breath was right next to her face. Rose blushed a bit.

"You're a?" she continued.

"I'm a werewolf…" he whispered so that only Rose could hear. Not that there were many other people in the common room. It was only the two of them by firelight.

Remus expected to see Rose running and spreading his secret, but she didn't. She just smiled at him.

"We're best friends Remus, and I don't care if you're a werewolf. We're best friends right?" she asked. Remus' mouth dropped, not really expecting this.

"Yeah…sure we are…" he said. And for the rest of the night they worked, laughing as they heard Peter's snores all the way from the common room. They were very tired but they with all the energy they had, the trudged up the stairs to their dorms.

"Good night Rose…" Remus yawned softly. Rose, in return, gave him a sleepy smile.

"Night Remus…" she said softly and then they retreated back to their dorms to sleep. Rose opened the door to reveal all the girls sound asleep. Rose gave a yawn and pulled up the covers to finally rest…

But she had that nightmare again, the one about her parents dieing. It had been a lovely day and they just came home from their grandmother's house. Once they came into the house they saw the Dark Mark hovering up and the bodies of their parents on the floor, though, mysteriously, with a small smile on their lips. Rose couldn't imagine crying harder in her life.

When Rose woke up with a gasp from that terrible dream she was sweaty and she had tears on her face. She sighed, it was just a dream. Then again, it did really happen.

She looked outside the window and saw that it was only a few hours till morning. She decided not to go to sleep and to get ready already and maybe walk around to calm herself. She crept as quietly as she could out of bed and went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and eye bags were forming under her hazel eyes. She took a warm shower and got herself dressed. She then combed her hair and tied it into a nice ponytail.

She got her bag and started to walk around, soon she sitting beside the Great Lake. She sighed. It was a lovely morning with dew drops and the sun almost shining; the wind whispering in her ears and the breeze a mixture of warmth and chill as.

She just sat there and thought, and it calmed her down….until Sirius came.

"Morning Rose…" Sirius said softly, smiling at her.

"Morning…" Rose said, dreamily.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. Those immediately made Rose think about the nightmare again, great, just as she was calm about it. He saw the pained and restless look on Rose's face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say anything!" he said, but Rose shook her head trying hard to smile.

"No no, it's okay! I just had a nightmare that all…" she said simply. Sirius sat down with her, smiling.

"You know, if you want, you could tell me about it…" Sirius suggested, and Rose thought why not?

"Well, you see, my parents died because of Voldemort…" Sirius flinched when she said his name.

"It must have been really painful, wasn't it?" Sirius asked. Rose nodded.

"What about your family?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"They don't care about me; I don't care about them…" Sirius said. "One day, they disowned me because of what I was. A Gryffindore. So I ran away with James and now James' parents act like my parents. James is like a brother to me, and so are all the Marauders…"

Rose flinched.

"Even Peter?" she asked, Sirius nodded.

"Even Peter…" he said. "So now, it's like my whole family is dead to me."

"Not all your family," Rose said defiantly. Sirius gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean you've still got your family. Like everyone that loves you. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, me, Rebecca, Lily, Bella, Molly and even James' parents. You don't have to be blood related to have family…" Rose said. Sirius laughed.

"Thanks for making me realize that, cause I always thought I was alone…and I'm afraid to be lonely…" Sirius said.

"Don't worry Sirius, your not alone…" Rose said, giving Sirius a pat on the back.

"Yeah, thanks, now give me a huggle!" Sirius said, hugging Rose until he could hardly breathe. But strangely, she liked it. To see Sirius smile and laugh.

"You know what?" Sirius asked, smiling at Rose.

"No, I don't know…" Rose said, trying to breathe properly.

"Your like my own little sister," he said, giving her another big hug.

"SIRIUS!" screamed Rose.

**8888888888**

"Geez Rose do you want me to get a heart attack?" asked Rebecca, sitting down in between Rose and Lily.

"Gomenasai Rebecca nee-chan!" said Rose. _"Sorry Rebecca nee-chan!" _

"No, its okay but you should have told me. You got me worried sick! So how was the essay?" Rebecca asked conversationally.

"Well, Remus helped me!" Rose said, blushing slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she was Sirius' face darken with jealousy.

The two groups were walking along to Herbology except for Rebecca since the venue was both outside the castle.

"Well, I guess this is our stop! Bye Rebecca!" said Lily. Rebecca nodded.

"Do your best," said James winking. Rebecca blushed a little and nodded.

"Bye Rebecca nee-chan and if those little folk mess with you I'll get them back!" Rose said, walking off with Remus and Sirius. Rebecca laughed and nodded, waving good bye to them all.

"Gambatte!" Rebecca told herself, curling her hands into fists. _"I can do it."_

She bravely marches off towards the Quidditch Pitch in hopes of making new friends or getting better in flying. True, most of the kids laughed at her. But it was better then seeing Rose hex them into oblivion and cursing their babies.

"Um, the herbology classroom is over there…" a small little boy said. He was think and scrawny with black hair and grey eyes and pale skin.

"Uh…." mumbled Rebecca, beginning to get shy. "You see, I'm a transfer student with my little sister Rose and we need flying degrees so that we can graduate next year. Since Rose is already very good and I'm a complete idiot about it, I have to take classes." Rebecca explained.

The little boy nodded understandingly.

"It's very scary isn't it?" the little boy asked. Rebecca nodded too now feeling very comfortable.

"Oh its very nerve wreaking, I get queasy and scared just thinking about it!" she said. The little boy nodded eagerly.

"By the way, I'm Edward and this porcelain doll of a girl is Alice," Edward said. Alice had been hiding behind Edward and staring up nervously at Rebecca. Rebecca smiled shyly and sweetly.

"Hello there, I'm Rebecca; nice to meet you Alice!" Rebecca smiled, holding her hand out. Alice smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you…" she said, shyly.

"Isn't it so scary when you try making friends but suddenly words get caught up in your throat and you don't know what to say and your afraid to think that that person will think you're a imbecile?" Rebecca asked Alice. Alice nodded eagerly as Rebecca laughed.

"It okay, your not the only one who's really shy all the time…" she said, and she could tell she and Alice would be good friends in the future. So the day went on and they took the flying lesson.

"All right now settle down!" Madam Hooch barked at the first years. "We're going to have a sixth year joining us for the rest of the term and her name is Rebecca Cullen," Madam Hooch announced. "Please don't make fun of her for she will be staying with us every lesson!" The first years nodded. Some gave her smiles and others gave her snickers.

Rebecca tried her best but she never could succeed like the time when Madam Hooch told them to tell the broom to go "Up" the broom never went up for Rebecca. It just hit her nose or any other body part, but she kept on trying.

By the time the broom went up, Rebecca had lots of bruises.

"Ugh…" Rebecca groaned.

Then when Madam Hooch told the first years and Rebecca to tell their broom to float and stay there for a minute or two. Then they had a game, whoever could stay on their broom the longest would win as much Pumpkin Pasties as the minutes they stayed up. Rebecca decided that she wouldn't dare lose this game for Rose.

If there was anybody who loved Pumpkin Pasties it was Rose, just the thought of her gobbling it all up made Rebecca laugh. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what Rose said….

"_Don't worry Rebecca nee-chan! Flying is easy, all you have to do it concentrate and slice through the air like a knife. It's how swift you are, how much concentrated you are, and how much you shift your weight to balance your progress!"_

Rebecca concentrated with all her might to float up, and she was successful to know that she was flying. Up and up she went and when she finally opened he eyes, she found out that she was flying high over the sky where the bird would fly.

"Ha ha, that rhymed!" Rebecca thought, clutching her broom. But then she wasn't so happy because she had a fear of highs.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed, and she zoomed past trees and other stuff in the forbidden forest. She was hit by various things like her broom, trees, angry munchkins, bats and worse of all, insects. So she was sent to the Hospital Wing.

"Rebecca nee-chan?" asked Rose, concerned.

"Ms. Cullen?" asked Madam Hooch.

"Yeah?" asked Rebecca, sleepily.

"I am very proud to say that you are the winner of the Pumpkin Pasties contest but I am very sad to say that of what happened to you..." Madam Hooch said, genuinely concerned.

"Thank you…" Rebecca said, she had a major head ace and she really didn't want to talk. "Where's Rose?" she asked, when Rose was no where in view. "I could have sworn I heard her…"

"Right over here Rebecca nee-chan!" Rose said, she was right beside Rose but in a bed too. She looked injured like Rebecca.

"What happened to you?" asked Rebecca.

"I was knocked out because somebody here yanked my earmuffs out to sweet talk me into dating him…" Rose said, glaring angrily at Sirius. Sirius laughed nervously.

"I—I'm sorry!" Sirius mumbled nervously.

"Nah, it's okay. At least I'm stuck with Rebecca nee-chan now, and I won't have you bothering me about dates because visiting hour is over now," Rose said, laughing wickedly as Sirius was dragged out the room by Madam Promfrey.

"Ne, so did I hear someone say Pumpkin Pasties?" Rose asked, grinning sheepishly. Rebecca laughed.

"Here, have you all you want!" Rebecca said, giving Rose some Pumpkin Pasties.

"Yummy! Domo Arigatou Rebecca nee-chan!" said Rose. _"Yummy! Thank you very much Rebecca nee-chan!" _

"Your welcome!" said Rebecca. Just then, two kids entered each holding flowers.

"Here Rebecca, we thought we'd bring this in for you!" said Edward, giving her the flowers.

"Congratulations on winning the Pumpkin Pasties contest!" said Alice sweetly.

"Thank you guy!" Rebecca said smiling. "This is the one and only beautiful Rose!" said Rebecca, inclining her head to Rose. Rose blushed.

"I aum nut mumifurr!" Rose said, trying hard to sad wallow her Pumpkin Pasties. Edward and Alice laughed so hard they tears in her eyes and so did Rebecca. Rose laughed too, meeting the two kids.

"Nice to meet you!" Rose said. The other two nodded.

"Nice to meet you two, I am Edward and this is Alice," they both said.

"I think you are beautiful," said Rebecca, smiling at Rose's embarrassed face. Rose blushed.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"Here, have some more Pumpkin Pasties!" Rebecca said to Rose, as she gave the two children some. When the two children saw Rose devouring the Pasties they laughed so hard they fell to the ground.

"Good bye, see you guys tomorrow!" said Edward and Alice.

"Bye bye!" Rose and Rebecca said.

"…Can I have some more Pumpkin Pasties?" asked Rose. Rebecca laughed.

"I think that's enough Pumpkin Pasties for anyone in one night!"

**The enddd! xDDD I hoped you liked it, it was the best I could do. The Rebecca and James thing will be saved for later chapters. Please stay in tune and don't be lazy to comment because we will love you forever! **

–**Rebecca and Rose **


End file.
